heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-21 Bedazzling Arrangement
Stark Tower. Alllll the way up at the top? Stark's Penthouse. It is, of course, luxurious and spacious and filled with many guest rooms... one of which has been given to Alison Blaire for as long as she wants to use it. Because Tony Stark is just that kind of guy. Right now, the Stark is decked out in actual casual wear, rocking jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt for the moment. He's over in the kitchen area of this massive loft of expensiveness and he's working on coffee. There's holo-screens up showing all kinds of news stories and a variety of other interesting things to be noted, as well as some Iron Man Armor Spec stuff that's floating around near the breakfast bar (which has been fully stocked by Jarvis, by the way) that Stark keeps touching and spinning every three sips of coffee. Always working, this one. Whereas Alison has been mostly relaxing since coming to stay a few days ago. She's been noodling around with some music (all VERY low-tech pen and paper and guitar stuff), sure, but ... well. It's friggin' Stark Tower. This morning, for instance, she spent an hour doing laps in the pool. Ali's still towelling her hair when she walks into the kitchen area, torn jeans on, barefooted and bikini-topped. "Morning, Tony!" she greets, setting the towel on a stool and reaching for fruit. "Morning Beautiful." Tony Stark doesn't even need to look away from Iron Man suit design to know that Alison is looking as amazingly hot as ever. It's just part of the whole reason why he brought her here in the first place. He needed to liven up the scenery around here. And besides, there needed to be another voice besides His, Jarvis and JARVIS. It is perhaps the bikini-toppedness that has him swiping the Iron Man holo-image away and spinning to face the pop star. "You made the news." And Tony's thumbing back over his shoulder towards one of the holo-screens that is scrolling text. Looks like a bugle story and 'Dazzler' is highlighted all over it. A closer looks at the screens floating around will show that there are many different Dazzler this and Dazzler that stuff. Including her financials. What? Tony Stark is a hacker. "Ready to make it again?" The tech? Is awesome. But if it blows her mind she hides it fairly well. Ali is definitely pleased by all the positive press - even though the Bugle manages to put a relatively negative spin on just about everything. "Well, I -have- been busy lately," she says a little drily before taking a large bite from an apple. Ali leans over the counter to take a closer look at some of the other floating Dazzler miscellany screens - including giving Tony a bemused smirk upon finding her financial records, but that IS the life of a celebrity, isn't it? Having one's dirty laundry constantly picked at and over. "What's your angle?" The vaguely distrustful tone of one who's been burned before, and recently at that, though tinged with the cautious optimism of having not been screwed over by Stark deals in the past. "You mean besides having you all to myself in this billionaire playboy penthouse?" Stark flashes a big smile, sipping at this coffee. He then proceeds to set the Iron Mug down on the counter and turns his attention fully to Alison. This is probably one of the rarest moments that Tony Stark is going to be honest and open and genuine. So she better pay attention. "I honestly just want to help. I'm a huge fan of both you and your music. And I don't feel you've been given a fair chance to be all that you can be." Stark offers a shrug of his shoulders to help with the honest ramblings. "And frankly? I've been considering getting into the entertainment business for quite sometime. I already design most of the technology used for it. So why not get a bit more personally involved? And as far as I'm concerned, if I'm going to put my money on someone, I would rather it be someone I trust." Yeah, that's right. Tony Stark just dropped his Angle Bomb. And it is so, so charming and sweet. "That almost sounded like an Army pitch for a second there," Ali laughs, before covering her forehead with her hand briefly and then running it down the side of her face. "I can't deny that having you in my corner is a massive bonus as it is. You going public as Iron Man and how well that's worked out is one of the reasons I agreed to go public as a Mutant in the first place -- which, I'll remind you, went over about as well as poo-scented perfume." Another quick bite of apple while she thinks, "I'd be a giant risk. Being a fan is one thing, bankrolling me is another. People threw /bricks/ at me outside of a restaurant in LA, Tony." "I have security. Nobody will get close enough to do that ever again." Tony is attempting to solve every problem that gets thrown his way with his clout and money. Which, of course, is exactly what billionaires like him would do in these kind of situations. "But that's also what I'm banking on. People are scared of Mutants. And that's only because they don't understand that yes, while they are filled with amazing powers and gifts, that they can and do function in society on a normal level. Me? I'm human and I don't even function in society on a normal level. But that's what's going to make this great. Me. Human. Tony Stark. Iron Man. I believe in Dazzler and I believe in Mutants. Do you know how many people will follow suit just because I'm doing it?" Tony grins. "And we're not just talking about my Followers on Twitter..." Which is already up into the millions in terms of Followers. "I'm not overly concerned about my safety, it's defending myself and getting painted with a Magneto brush that I worry about," Alison counters in regards to the first point. "You aren't the Justice League, either - nobody's going to argue with Superman for putting a Mutie on his team. Me working for you now would open up Stark Industries to all kinds of potential financial trouble; Petitions, boycotts, it may effect deals with smaller companies..." Alison sighs, leans her chin on her hand with her elbow on the counter. "Don't mistake this for a 'No' - I'm not saying 'No', because you aren't a colossal ass. You try to solve everything with money and influence, but these ARE the sorts of problems money and influence /can/ help with. I just worry about how much of each it would take for even you, Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Club President Tony Stark, to pull the whole thing off." Tony leaves the mug down on the counter and moves to get closer to Alison. If only because he can tell she's about to go into heavy worry mode and there's no reason to worry when Tony Stark is on the case. After all, he's Tony Stark. And he's moving to get behind her so that he can attempt to ease some of her worry with some hands on her shoulders. Stark Massage! "I thought of that too." Stark swears he thought of everything. "We don't go full public that I'm paying your bills. We spin it. We let the press and the media think you and I are a thing, maybe. Meanwhille, I can hook you up with some of my people in the industry and we can see about getting you back at the top of the charts. That'll give us a chance to figure out how we're going to make it work, keep an eye on your enemies, my money and whatever else you want to use as an excuse." Yes, Tony Stark is even willing to throw out a signature Wink from behind. "Jesus, do you practice those lines in the mirror?" Alison can't HELP but poke a bit, though she doesn't tense up or anything when Tony puts his hands on her. She laughs it off again, but does appear to be seriously considering it. "You must, because usually I put as much distance between me and guys with too much money and the proclivity to use it as possible." Probably a healthy dose of self-sabotage, that instinct. "Granted," Ali waffles, "most of them just /think/ they're Tony Stark or Bruce Wayne. You're actually Tony Stark. And you're kind of an ass, but you aren't a jerk." Oooh, compliment! Mmhmm. Turning her head to look a bit over her shoulder, Ali raises an eyebrow. "Do you really think it'll work?" Tony is more apt to peel his hands from the Dazzler at this point, moving around to wave away the holo-screens that may be making all this offering much more intense than it needs to be. One by one they blip closed and the penthouse looks more like a place to relax than it does an impromptu business meeting. That should help to calm Alison down a bit more. "It's gotta' work. Really. I mean, when have I ever done anything that has blown up in my face?" Tony Stark flashes a smile. Which is kind of true. He did reveal to the world that he's Iron Man and nothing too bad has happened. Yet. Besides, there's got to be good in the majority of the people's hearts around here. "We're just going to have to keep this arrangement sort of a secret. It'll be between you and me. Everyone else will just think we're one of those power couples." As he moves away from her and off towards one of the comfortable sofas lingering in the living space of this area, he flashes a grin and motions at her with a finger. "Now. Maybe we should start practicing. Our kissing is going to have to be believable..." Standing up, Alison picks up her towel and slings it over her shoulder, then picks up another apple. Walking over to Tony, an unreadable gleam in her eye, she gets right there in his space... before she puts the apple in her mouth and just gives him a challenging grin with her eyes. Stark is not sure he's ready to be eating apples. There are so many other delicious morning treats like Pop Tarts or less healthy things. Besides, Pepper is normally the one trying to make him eat better. But then again, according to his own plan of action, this is probably one of those cutesy couple things that they may have to do in public. "Do you want to tip off the paparazzi or shall I?" It's a question that only follows the hands of Tony Stark moving to the hips of Alison Blaire, before he's moving in for some classic apple extraction with his own mouth. Once the apple is transferred, Ali pats Tony's hands and glides backwards out of his personal space towards the edge of the kitchen. "You handle it, you've got people. I'm not even on the Twitter. When you've got paperwork for me to look over, let me know. Likewise when it's time for a date, hmm?" She blows him a kiss then, though! "In the meantime, I've got songs to write and compose." Stark smiles and pulls the apple from his mouth, taking a bite from it and then he's sending it across the room to bank shot into the trash can. "We'll go apartment hunting later. Can't have you moving in this early in our relationship." Stark flashes a big grin and then turns to head off in the direction of his rooftop balcony, grabbing his S-Phone and pulling it up to his ear as he makes his exit. Time to Punk the World. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs